And He Thought Narumisempai was Bad
by DragonClaw13012
Summary: Fate must hate Narumi. He and Kiri keep getting thrown in more than awkward situations, and he's finding it harder and harder to control himself. Especially with the dreams he's been having lately. OOC no complaining. NarumiXKiri Rated M Chapter 4 UP
1. The evils of spandex

Yeah, so lately I've really been into Beauty Pop, and so I check FF... and there's NO mature fanfiction of it!! So me, in my love for lemons, decided to write the first one. Please forgive spelling/grammar mistakes and such, I type quickly and miss them. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Beauty Pop... I fear for all your innocent minds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi was over at Kiri's house for one reason or another lounging back on her bed with his hands behind his head. He forgot why he was over anyway, but the reason didn't really matter to him.

It was already getting dark out, and he noticed the light in the room was gradually growing dimmer. Kiri was taking a shower at the moment. Narumi shook the thought of her shower out of his head. He was a healthy 18 year old male after all. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he heard the shower turn off. He could almost imagine her stepping out with water dripping down her-. He cut off the thought before he felt a throb in another part of his body.

The room held a golden glow as the sunset descended further in the sky. Narumi heard the bathroom door open and opened a curious eye. Kiri was hidden in the darkness of the hallway.

"Narumi-sama..." His body went rigid as her voice carried over to his ears. "Narumi-sama," she repeated, walking into the room. His breath hitched in his throat as he became aware of her state of dress.

She walked in wearing only a with blouse and blue panties. He almost choked as she approached him. He had pushed himself up off the bed a bit as his face was still one of surprised and disbelief, "W-wha-" he couldn't get a word out due to the dryness of his mouth.

That throb returned as he saw her look down at him and lick her lips. The smooth motion of her wet tongue caused him to feel an unpleasant strain in the lower half of his body. Her eyes were clouded with lust as she pushed him back and sat on his lap with each leg on either side of his body. She held his eyes for a moment, then reached up and ran both hands through his hair. He gave in and leaned up to kiss her lips. She responded quickly, but he was the one that first took the risk and flicked his tongue into her mouth. She responded by taking one hand from his hair and pushed his chest so he would lie back on her bed.

After about 30 seconds, Kiri pulled away from his mouth and sat back up. She twisted her hips a bit, reminding Narumi of his _growing problem_ down there. Kiri looked down as the lump growing beneath her became more noticeable. She smirked and looked back at Narumi's face, "Are you _comfortable_ Narumi-sama?" she had moaned the last part as she pushed herself down harder onto his throbbing member.

By now he knew it was one of those dreams he'd been having lately. They were getting worse every night. And it was always with Kiri too. The next day at school was always a disaster too. Every time she came near him now, he could feel an arousal coming on. He couldn't even control it anymore. And the dreams just kept getting worse and worse.

He bolted up in bed, groaning when he saw it was still dark out. He sighed when he looked down at himself. At least he didn't have to wash his sheets again. A glance at the clock told him it was late enough to start getting ready. Narumi groaned again when he realized he would have to take a cold shower... _again_.

He left his house with high hopes for the day, only to remember it was Saturday and Ochiai was dragging S.P. to a local pool to relax. Ha! Like that would happen, Kiri would be there wouldn't she?

As he made his way to the pool, a picture flashed across his mind as he imagined Kiri in a swimsuit. This was going to be a long day.

He happened to be the last one to arrive there, which was rare for him, but he had a good reason. Ochiai threw him a swimsuit, as if he knew he completely forgot they were going to the pool today. He gave a head gesture of thanks.

They all went into the changing room and got into their swimsuits. Kiri was the only girl in the bunch of them. When she got tot the girls changing area she rented a locker to put her blouse and skirt in. She had worn her swimsuit under he clothes to save time. She vaguely noted that she had forgotten to bring a towel, but she wasn't planning to go swimming anyways, so she didn't really care.

When the boys were done changing they went out to get good seats near the pool. Narumi sat and stretched out on one while Kei, Ochiai, and Iori went into the pool. Narumi noticed someone sit in the seat next to him and he looked over. His eyes widened and his nose threatened to bleed profusely. Kiri was stretching back, due to lack of sleep, and she was wearing a bikini.

Oh how Narumi hated spandex.

She didn't have many curves, but that's what he liked about her. Her swimsuit was pale blue and it suited her well.

"What's wrong Naru-naru? You're not going to go swimming?" Kiri laid back and looked over at him.

Narumi was still to dazed to even react to 'Naru-naru,' but he soon recovered and looked at her for a second, then returned to looking up. He stretched back and put his hands above his head, "No, I don't like pool much. What about you Mussy-head?"

"I'd rather sleep," she yawned as if furthering her point. She sat back up, though, when she noticed the refreshment stand in the opposite corner of the pool area. Narumi watched her walk over, buy something, and return with an orange Popsicle in hand.

Narumi wasn't interested until a few minutes later when he noticed the temperature had started to cause the Popsicle to melt. He was now observing Kiri's tongue sliding up and down to prevent it from dripping. When she had licked up the funny parts she ran her tongue from base to tip and then popped it in her mouth to resume sucking. Narumi could already feel the dull throbbing of arousal. He looked away and re-situated his position, just to be safe.

Kiri finish the orange-flavored ice shortly and threw the stick in the garbage before returning to her chair. But, fate was not going to be kind today, and as she approached, someone near her tripped and grape juice spilled onto her head and on the top of her swimsuit. She sighed and brushed off the apologies of the person and forgave them.

Narumi cursed fate. Kiri's hair stuck to her face and neck and the accursed liquid dripped down from her mouth to her chest. She just looked sexy(a/n Narumi's a little strange ne?). He grabbed his towel and placed it over his lap, his resistance to his thoughts was slowly fading. He noticed her walk over to him so he looked up at her.

"I'm going to the lockers to get this out of my hair and swimsuit, can you watch my chair for me?"

He simply nodded and watched her retreating back. And where was everyone else in all of this? Kei was eating. Ochiai was on the opposite end of the area collecting data, and Iori was fooling around with the ladies.

It was hot out, and Narumi was tired so he closed his eyes for a light nap. Too bad for him, be had another one of _those_ dreams.

He was in the same lounge chair, at the same pool, except no one else was there except him. A sudden grip to his erect member made him revise that. Correction, no one was there except for him and Kiri.

The above mention person pushed Narumi's legs apart and moved her head up between them. Narumi didn't eve protest. Hell, if he was going to have these dreams anyway, he might as well enjoy them.

He looked down at her as he felt his swimming trunks being taken off. Kiri just looked at him for a moment, then smirked and opened her mouth. She let her tongue out a bit, holding it dangerously close to his tip. Right before she dared to lick it, Narumi was awoken abruptly to a tap on his knee.

"Hm, what?" He opened his eyes, only to shut them again and blink a few times.

"Can I borrow your towel Naru-naru? I forgot mine and..." her face slightly flushed, "I don't have anything under my blouse because my swimsuit top is still sticky."

Narumi just seemed to make useless mouth movements. He could _tell_ she wasn't wearing anything under he shirt because it was _white_ and _wet_ and most importantly _see-through_. He could see _everything_. Without a second thought he threw Kiri his towel, "H-here Mussy-head."

Her face turned a bit redder and Narumi quickly shifted the position of his legs, "Thanks." she laid back in her chair and waited for her blushe to fade. Then she sighed and looked over at her sempai, "What were you thinking about?"

He tensed and looked at her with a horrified expression on his face, "N-nothing!" He stood up awkwardly and stayed kind of hunched over, "One second thought, I-I will go in the pool," and without another word he dove in. The water was cool, just what he needed.

Kiri signed and closed her eyes. When she opened them a teasing smirk was painted on her face, "Tsk tsk Narumi-sempai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well! That completes Chapter 1! sry it was short, then next one will probably be the same. I'll try to update soon, but I'm currently having writer's block halfway through chap. 2.

Tsk, tsk, Narumi has such dirty dreams! Lol! But you can't blame him, he IS 18 after all.

Sowwy they're out of character, but how else am I suppose to write a mature story with them! And the love triangle with Ochiai probably won't show up much... but Billy will be appearing next chapter! Yay!

Review! Opinions and tips are appreciated! Review!


	2. Naughty, Naughty NaruNaru

Yay! I bring you my update! I don't know if it's that long or not but whatever. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warning: I like my stories fast pace so please don't complain, I'm aware it is.

Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the evening and the SP had long since parted ways. Kiri was wandering around her house aimlessly in her pajamas. She was tired, but sleep didn't seem to come to her at eight o'clock, so she was attempting to keep herself occupied until later.

A dull hesitant knock brought her attention to the front door. She answered it and was slightly surprised to see Narumi standing there, "Yes Naru-naru? What do you need?"

He didn't even react to 'Naru-naru,' he just stood in silence for a second before he started explaining, "ell, my dad's becoming unbearable, so I said I was staying at a friends house... but Kazuhiko is busy and Kei isn't home, so I can't just go back to my house and..." he trailed off then sighed and turned around to leave, "never mind Mussy-head."

"You can stay here Naru-naru," She saw him turn around and mutter thanks before he walked into the house. She closed the door and re-locked it, "Ah, dad said he wasn't going to e here," she looked down in thought, "where was that note again?" Kiri walked around the house stopping at her room, Narumi (not having anything better to do) trailed behind her. She pulled it up and skimmed through it, "That lazy... he'll be gone all weekend," she sighed and fell back on her bed.

Narumi saw the rabbit plushie (A/N lol Rabbit Beer) he had given her, proudly sitting on her desk in the corner of her room. He smiled at it, but his attention was quickly brought elsewhere when the front door opened and closed, "I thought you locked the front door," he looked at Kiri, who had sat up at the noise.

"That must be Bobby or something, he gets home about this time."

Narumi froze up, he forgot Billy was boarding with her, "Billy can NOT find out that I'm over, if he tells the school, or worse, if he tells my dad..." Narumi shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, okay, but there's nowhere to really hide you..." Kiri was interupted by a knock on her bedroom door. Billy's cheerful voice issude a greeting.

"Kiri-chan! Mind if I come in, I need to ask you something."

Kiri looked at the options of hiding Narumi. Her bed was against the wall, and it was too low for him to scoot under. She sighed and quickly ushered for him to lay on the bed, holding the covers up for him. She then responded to Billy so he wouldn't just walk in, "Just a sec," She then, much to Narumi's horror, crawled on top of him on the bed and propped her head up so her chin was right above the top of his head. She had her arms in a way to remove Narumi's body shape from the side. Then she turned her attention back to Billy, "Okay, what do you need?"

Billy walked in bu Narumi couldn't understand what he was saying. His heartbeat was the only sound in his ears at the moment. The heat from her body was getting to him, but it wasn't even just that. The position they were in was convenient for hiding but Kiri's chest ended up right in his face. She then shifted slightly, her upper torso was now closer to the side where Billy was standing. Now on of Kiri's breasts was about level with Narumi's mouth.

He got suddenly dizzy from the thoughts swimming around in his head. One fact became very clear to him though.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Overwhelmed by sheer temptation, Narumi pushed aside his common sense and all morals, and he opened his mouth and licked it. He felt her body tense, but it didn't stop him. He found the hard center and flicked it roughly.

"T-takeout!" Kiri spoke louder then she meant to, but she tried to keep on a straight face, "just p-pick up takeout tomorrow," Kiri ushered Billy out of her room and waited for his footsteps to fade before taking a sharp intake of breath, Narumi was becoming more aggressive. He had started biting lightly. She threw the covers back and pushed herself back from his ravaging mouth, "What gasp do you think you're doing?"

"Kiri, I-" he reached up and brushed her cheek, "I really like you," he kissed her lightly then flipped their positions, "and I can't hold back anymore." That was the only warning he gave before kissing her more aggressively. He wiped his tongue over her lips and soon her tongue came out to join his. Her back arched and he slowly used he left hand to raise up her shirt. She actually moaned at the new felling on her skin.

Narumi definitely wanted her to make that sound again.

After her shirt was above her shest heft his hand there and grasped the soft flesh, savoring its feel. He trailed kisses along her chin and down her neck. At the base of her neck he bit and licked, leaving a satisfying red mark that would last a while. He trailed down farther and she moaned again when his mouth found its way back to her chest. He moved his legs up to better his balance, and he accidentally pressed his hard-on into her leg.

"Narumi-sempai..." She moaned out his name and brought her hand up to rub through his hair.

Billy really had to thank that he brought his camera from America, and that it was silent when it took pictures. This opportunity was too good to pass up, and Kiri was unexpectedly loud. But they were too caught up in their 'activities' to even notice he was standing at the door. It wouldn't be fun for him though if he let this continue. So he quickly placed his camera somewhere secret in his room and whent back, "Ahem."

If anyone could fix up there appearances to appear as if nothing was just happening, in record speed, it was these two. The only evidence left now was the messy covers and the beet red faces on both of them.

Billy smirked evilly and leaned against Kiri's doorway, cutting off any means of escape, "So... when did you two become so friendly?"

Both of their minds were reeling. They were not only embarrassed that they got caught, they were embarrassed by what they were just doing! Narumi was beating himself up in his head about what his actions meant. She didn't exactly resist, but did that mean she felt the same way? He couldn't be sure so he didn't want to assume. Dammit! Why did Billy have to come in! He wouldn't have gone much farther than he had, but he was still horny and looked foolish sitting there with a full erection (A/N Poor him).

"Actually... I don't really want to know," He moved slightly and grabbed a chair the was sitting near the door, "but I'll let you both sit in here and sort it out 'till morning," he then threw a small red packet at Narumi and walked out of the room, taking the chair with him.

They looked down at the packet.

It was a condom.

Narumi ran to the door and tried to open it, but, like he guessed, Billy propped the chair against it and locked them it. "Dammit!" He banged his fist against the door and slowly turned to face his fears. He couldn't even look at her. Not that she could really face him either.

A few minutes of awkward silence ensued.

Narumi finally broke it when he had the nerve to look up at Kiri, "C-could you, uh, close your legs?" Kiri had been sitting on the bed with her elbow resting on her knee, supporting her head. She immediately snapped them closed at his comment.

It took a few minutes after that, but Kiri was soon able to return to her normal behavior. "So... we tell no one about his, alright?"

"Yeah, I'd prefer people didn't know."

"And what should I do? 'I can't hold back anymore'," she grinned as his face flushed, "I'm spending the night with a sexual predator. What a thrill."

"H-hey, I'm not a sexual predator!"

"You were kind of rough there," she looked down and massaged her breasts, "I think they might bruise."

Narumi caught the jokes and smirked, "Well you didn't exactly sound like weren't enjoy it."

"You just have bad timing when it comes to making a move."

Narumi tried to make a comeback, but she had him there. They sat in a comfortable silence, then, Narumi looked up with an idea, "Window! Do you have a window in your room?"

"Ah, yeah," She pushed aside the curtain by her bad to reveal a large window. She lifted it up, allowing enough space for a person to fit through, "So I take it we're escaping for the night?"

Narumi was soon over and climbin through the window. He then grabbed Kiri's wrist and pulled her out with him, "Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um, Yay! I updated!

I found a plot hole. I don't know if Kiri's room is on the first or second floor, so, if it's on the first, they just stepped/jumped right out the window. If it's on the second, they climbed down on a ladder conveniently placed nearby. So yeah.

It's a minor detail of the story.

**Billy:** Wait, why did I take a picture? I don't want to see that again!

**Sadie:** Ugh, you're so stupid. It's a good thing you're so hot and arrogant or you wouldn't have anything going for you.

**Billy:** Hey! That's cruel. But... what am I suppose to do with the picture?

**Sadie:** It's called blackmai- Never mind. Let's not have Narumi wanting to kill me.

**Billy:** but...

**Sadie:** Shut up! Go practice hair cutting or something! And you! Readers! Review! Pretty please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a more serious note, I probably won't update for almost another month. I have things going on the week after next and then I'm gone for 3 weeks. _**WITH NO COMPUTER!**_ **WAHH!** So hopefully, when I return, I will update multiple chapters to make it up to you wonderful readers.


	3. Billy's little secret

Excuse among excuse to why I haven't updated, but whatever, I'm updating now so deal with it.

UH... 4th chapter will probably be up within the week or something, haven't quite finished the ending yet... and my dad's b-day is today so I've been busy running around doing things for him...

Anyways! Onwards to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously...

"_You just have bad timing when it comes to making a move."_

_Narumi tried to make a comeback, but she had him there. They sat in a comfortable silence, then, Narumi looked up with an idea, "Window! Do you have a window in your room?"_

"_Ah, yeah," She pushed aside the curtain by her bad to reveal a large window. She lifted it up, allowing enough space for a person to fit through, "So I take it we're escaping for the night?"_

_Narumi was soon over and climbing through the window. He then grabbed Kiri's wrist and pulled her out with him, "Exactly."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the ground, Kiri just laughed at the situation they were in, "Where are we going to go? I'm still wearing my pajamas!"

"How about that embankment we always pass, it should be peaceful there," Kiri agreed and they both raced off to the embankment. If someone saw them this late, it would definitely look suspicious.

They arrived shortly and Kiri quickly plopped down and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... just thinking," She looked at Narumi when he sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" He smiled when she leaned her head on his shoulder. She drifted to a sleepy consciousness and he almost froze when he heard her whisper against his neck.

"I think I like you too Naru-naru." He would've thought it was cute if she didn't smirk and tackle him the next second.

He was caught by surprise, yes, but then he cursed internally then said aloud, " Oh god, this isn't another dream is it?"

Kiri looked at him strangely, "You have dreams about me sempai? What kind of dreams are they?" She sat on his abdomen and looked down at him expectantly.

His expression resembled one of a deer in headlights as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What kind of dreams Na-ru-mi-_sem-pai_?" She stretched each syllable out painfully slow, but he resisted and just shook his head. Kiri sighed and rolled over onto her back.

Silence pursued as Narumi felt his face cool down. He let his mind wander to this evening's happenings and glanced over at his parter-in-crime. Then his thoughts wandered to Billy and his coincidently timed interruption. That bit was bothering him. If Kiri could be heard through the walls, Billy should've interrupted a lot sooner, unless...

Kiri's sleeping eyes snapped open when she heard Narumi spring up suddenly, "What?"

"Billy's got to have blackmail or something, like a tape recording or something. We'll have to go back and search."

Kiri drowsily rose and rubbed her eyes, "He's going to notice if we go through his room, he's probably still up this late."

Narumi was already walking back toward her house. He looked back and smirked, "You have duct tape in the house don't you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is this?!" Billy struggled with the chair his feet were tied to.

"Just uh... searching your room," Narumi pulled another strip of duct tape out and wrapped billy's hands together behind the chair and put another strip over his mouth when he protested.

Kiri picked through his room, opening drawers and searching the contents. She was hesitant when she got to his dresser, she didn't really want to go through his clothes. When she gingerly opened the top drawer, Billy jerked in her direction shaking his head. She continued to open in further to discover it was his boxer drawer.

Narumi went over to help to spare her the embarrassment and soon he came across something that didn't looked like it belonged.

He held up what was revealed to be blue panties with lacy edges.

Kiri's face raised to a light pink color and she looked over at Billy questioningly. She could see his bright red features and she turned back to see Narumi's confused expression, "Those... those are mine," she took them from his and tucked them in her pocket.

The investigation ended after another 20 minutes and quite a few death glares toward Billy(A/N: By who I wonder? Lol). They eventually stopped and Narumi removed the duct tape from Billy's mouth. "Will you just tell us where it is?"

"Where what is?" Billy managed to stay cocky even in this situation.

"Actually it doesn't even matter now," He twirled a pair of Billy's scissors in his hands and flicked them dangerously close to his bangs. "If you do anything with it, I wouldn't come back here."

"What is that a threat?"

"It's a warning," Narumi snipped Billy's restraints and they retreated back to Kiri's room, locking the door behind them.

Kiri replaced her underwear in the proper drawer and pulled a futon out from her closet.

Narumi had earlier disposed of the condom in the larger garbage can downstairs, covering it with several other layers of garbage so, hopefully, no one would find it.

"You can sleep on the bed, I find futons rather comfortable," Kiri was already settling in before he could protest.

Narumi sighed and groggily climbed onto the bed, realizing just how tired he really was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He realized he was dreaming right away when he saw Kiri straddling him topless, running her fingers through his hair.

He groaned in arousal and leaned up to kiss her.

She started kissing him tenderly, but as things heated up she became more adventurous and let her hands wander down his body.

Her index finger soon found the tip of his erection and moved it in a slow circular motion. His hips bucked up and a wave of pleasure pulsed through his body.

He was slowly pulled back to reality and woke in a dazed state. As the fuzz cleared from his brain, he realized the circular stimulation hadn't stopped.

After he remembered where he was, his eyes shot open and he rolled his head over to the side.

Kiri was kneeling next to the bed oh so innocently, except for the questionable actions of her left index finger. She noticed her was looking at her and turned to look at him, "Good morning."

"AHHHHHHH!" He jumped back and his head made contact with her wall, "oww..."

"It's not polite to yell so early in the morning Naru-naru."

"But- you- wha-..." Narumi sighed and decided to overlook her out-of-character behavior, "Ngh, what time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Wha-!" Narumi stood abruptly and checked his appearance. His arousal had gone down enough so that it wasn't noticeable. He took off downstairs, and too his fear, he saw someone there waiting for him.

Kazuhiko Ochiai.

"Ah, Kazuhiko, what brings you here?" He knew he was in deep shit now.

"No Narumi, the question is, what have you been doing all night? You couldn't have stayed _here_ could you? Because that could be dangerous. And something could've_ happened_," Ochiai was fuming, it took all he had in him not to punch his best friend in the face.

"No-, look I swear-" Ochiai held up the condom Narumi had tossed the night before and his throat choked up in surprise.

"Where did you get this Narumi?

"I didn't-" Ochiai got closer and backed him into a wall.

"I going to tell you some good news Narumi."

"Ngh?"

"I am currently _only_ furious at you, because this is a condom in its package. _However_, if this condom wasn't in its package and it was _used_..." His gaze hardened further as if to say '_you don't want to know what would've happened._' Ochiai then departed, leaving Narumi to clutch his head in regret.

"Dammit!" He kicked the wall he had been back against and cursed again, "School's going to be hell tomorrow.

Sadly, he had no idea what was in store for him and Kiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wah! I FINALLY updated! I'm SO SORRY!! it took me a week after I got back to update! And the next chapter will probably take another week... SORRY.

I had a wonderful time on vacation by the way... the first two weeks I was too distracted to write anything, and then, when I had an idea, I realized I LOST the notebook I keep my story in. I found it this week though, so it's all good.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Honestly, you reviewers really make my day.

And also, I wish for less spelling mistakes also o seriously, I go back and read my stories later on and go "What the hell?! I didn't type that!" so I fix it, but I'm too lazy to repost. I'll get around to it eventually...

Please review, make me smile


	4. Violence

Um... to answer a few questions... yes, Ochiai likes Kiri

and um... Billy is a Japanese-American hairstylist who is boarding in Kiri's house. For more info read the manga .

So... did you miss me? I normally try to update every two to three weeks, but things never seem to work out that way, also putting aside I always seem to suffer from an extreme case of writers block. It's a horrible thing.

Just cuz it's been a few chapters... Disclaimer: Do Not Own. If I did Kiri wouldn't have turned out so cute and Narumi would've been ugly(not on purpose though)(can't draw guys cry)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narumi had met Kiri on the way to school the next day. They both mutually decided that it would be beneficial for both of them if they acted like nothing happened.

They had both left exceptionally early for school that morning. And when they arrived, they were glad they did.

Kiri left to drop her things off in the SP room while Narumi went to investigate the poster about ten kids were gathered by.

He nearly had a heart attack when he realized it was a picture of him and Kiri.. ahem. He rushed over and ripped the poster down, before any MORE damage could be done. There would be rumors, oh HELL would there be rumors.

Him and Kiri didn't talk to each other for almost the entire day.

But of course, rumors still spread nonetheless.

After school, was of course, the most awkward. They had to be in the same room together. And Narumi's rabid fangirls were banging at the door demanding answers.

Kiri was now officially labeled as a 'slut' and got spat at multiple times during the school day. The teachers pretended not to notice as the bullying got worse.

.

.

.

Kiri looked over at Narumi and said, "Billy was at school today."

He didn't think twice before running out the door. The blond wasn't exactly hard to find, but after he saw Narumi, he was sure hard to catch. When Narumi _did_ finally catch up to him, he grabbed Billy's collar and slammed him against the wall. His fangirls were strangely, nowhere in sight.

"..." Billy wouldn't say anything. He let out a slight grunt of discomfort when Narumi's grip tightened on his collar.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Narumi was furious. He punched the wall by Billy's head just to dispel some of his pent up anger. "Do you know how crazy my fangirls are?!(A/N: so he DOES notice) They're seriously going to injure her! She had bruises, BRUISES!!"

Again, Billy didn't say anything, but he flinched when Narumi mentioned bruises.

Still angry, Narumi threw him against the wall and rushed back to the SP room. This time, he came through the window so his fangirls didn't have a chance to get in.

.

.

.

Ochiai was acting calm, but Narumi knew that he had heard about the rumors. Kei obviously had too, but he didn't act any differently.

Then he noticed Kiri. She didn't have any expression as usual, but she wasn't sleeping.

.

That was a bad sign.

.

That was a very bad sign.

.

Kei was eating snacks and was throwing the empty containers this way and that. One of them flew close to Kiri's head and she flinched.

Violently.

She nearly fell out of the chair.

Narumi then noticed how she was dressed. She was wearing a sweater, even though it wasn't particularly chilly. She had also pulled her skirt down lower and hiked her socks higher. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered what he had said earlier. _'She had bruises, BRUISES!!' _He had noticed only one on her arm earlier in the day, when she wasn't wearing her sweater.

He grabbed her out of the chair and they both fell to the floor. He needed to confirm his fears. Ignoring the shouts of surprise from Ochiai and Kei, he pulled her sweater off and ripped open her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ochiai shouted. He tried to pull Narumi away, but got swatted away like an annoying fly.

"Look... LOOK AT HER KAZUHIKO!"

He looked.

They were both horrified at the sight. Kiri wouldn't look either of them in the eyes. Her back and stomach were covered with giant black and blue bruises. Her arms looked so painful it was surprising she could move them at all.

Narumi then noticed odd lumps underneath Kiri's socks and pushed them down.

Her legs were bruised so bad she had knots in her muscles.

Ochiai and Kei were speechless.

.

Narumi stood up slowly and made his way over to the door. He opened it and the fangirls outside quieted instantly.

"Which one of you..." Narumi couldn't even finish his sentence. A dark aura emitted from his body and he tried a different approach, "If any of you, come near her again..." He punched the door frame, "I'll fucking kill you."

They all shivered as he slammed the door.

.

"Call an ambulance." Narumi instructed Kazuhiko as he rushed back over to Kiri, "How bad is the pain?"

"Arms feel heavy, and breathing hurts because of the bruise on my chest. Also, my legs are throbbing," she looked up at him. Worrying slightly she asked, "why are you calling an ambulance?"

"The bruises on your legs and stomach concern me, you could have internal bleeding."

Kazuhiko interrupted, "They'll be here in 10 minutes. They said to keep her legs elevated and to put ice on the bruises."

Kei ran off to get the ice packs. When he returned, Narumi had replaced Kiri's shirt and propped her feet up on stack of books.

They placed the ice packs on the worst of the bruises and comforted Kiri until the ambulance arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter is a little short. I'm sowwy.

Hated writing this chapter because I don't want Kiri to get injured! You might be wondering why I made the fangirls so violent. They went from hiding shoes to ganging up on Kiri!

Well, I've seen some pretty bad cat-fights and the most violent ones are the 'bitch you stole my boyfriend' ones. Especially you think that girl is uglier than you. Then it gets really personal. So in other words... Narumi's fangirls get violent. (they're less hardcore than the original idea I had... Kiri got stabbed, but I figured that was too much for those sissy's to accomplish)

Favorite line in the chapter: 'I'll fucking kill you'

Originally I just had him saying 'I'll kill you' but adding a swear seemed to intensify its meaning. Plus, the story is rated M anyways, why not throw in a few swears?

Oh and also... I will clarify so I don't get flamed... not ALL Narumi fangirls are that crazy. Just the ones I put in my story .

Aww... no smex in this chapter. It'll probably take me a few more chapters. They'll probably get close but I unintentionally tend to avoid sex sense. Especially this early in the story...

... and an end to my enormously long authors note...

Review! I beg! I beg! Review!


End file.
